Hair
by AvatarAmidala1985
Summary: Short fic, Loki never knew that he acting upon his Frost Giant instincts and cut off Sif's hair as a show of affection. Many years later Loki starts to feel the same attraction to Thor's ex girlfriend, Jane Foster. One sided Loki and Sif with Lokane.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Thor.

Chapter 1

No one understood why Loki had cut off Sif's hair when when he was a teenager. One night Loki just snuck into Sif's room and cut off her hair. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he did it, he just sat on the bed the rest of the night waiting for her to wake up. When she did, she was horrified to find herself bald. When she saw Loki sitting on the bed clutching his dagger she screamed at him and attacked. Loki seemed hurt by this reaction for some reason and fled the room, Sif who was naturally confused at the way that Loki had been acting went to talk to Thor about it.

Thor then confronted Loki who quietly told him that he had grown to care about Sif greatly and he didn't know why but he felt the urge to cut off her hair as a show of affection. Thor laughed and told the blushing Loki that the way to win a woman's heart was to give her a gift, not to shave her bald. Loki hoping to regain Sif's favor decicded to find a way to restore her hair. But sadly, it was the wrong color. So the now raven haired Sif spent many years avoiding Loki which caused him to feel pain and it took many years to get over it. After his experience with Sif, Loki didn't seem to feel that way about her anymore, in fact he hadn't felt that way about any other young woman.

It was many years later that Loki found out why he did what he did with Sif. When he found out that he was really a Frost Giant, he decided to study the culture. He found out that when a male Frost Giant grew fond of female, he gained the strange uge to chop off her locks of hair as a show of affection and as a way to claim her as his mate. Only the Frost Giants would find something like this a way of showing affection, thought Loki bitterly.

What made matters worse for Loki was that he was getting that same urge again for another woman. This time it was Jane Foster, the woman that used to date Thor. The first time Thor introduced her to him after it was decided that Loki was no longer a threat, Loki all of the sudden felt the urge to summon his dagger and chop off her hair like he had with Sif. To make matters worse it seemed like Jane was starting to like him as more than a friend and so it made it hard for him to avoid her. One night Loki decided that he had to get it over with, just to make the urge go away even if it meant losing another woman that he was starting to love.

* * *

Jane woke up to see Loki hovering over her with a dagger in his hand. Jane felt the urge to scream, but something told her that he wasn't here to hurt her.

"Don't worry Jane, I am not here to hurt you," said Loki as he caressed her cheek with his free hand.

"Then why do you have the dagger," said Jane with a weak laugh.

"I really care about you, I think I might be in love with you and it gives me strange urges because of the Jotun blood running through my veins," said Loki.

"I don't understand," said Jane who was very confused.

"You have heard about the myth where I cut off Sif's hair, right," asked Loki. All Jane could do was quickly nod, not knowing where he was going with this.

"I did it because it is some strange way for a male Frost Giant to show affection to a woman that he likes by cutting off her hair, if I had been in my normal state of mind I never would have done what I had done to her, but my instincts took over. It has been many centuries since I had that urge," said Loki.

"You came here to shave off my hair while I slept and you want to do that because you might love me," said Jane.

"Yes, this urge won't go away until I do it, I can understand if you want nothing to do with me afterwards," said Loki as he softly grabbed some of her hair and cut it off. Jane reached up and touched a small bald spot on the top of her head. Loki quickly pulled her hand away so he could contnue what he was doing. Jane just sat there sat there while Loki continued to grab chucks of her hair and cut it off. After a few minutes of this Loki reached over and caressed a smooth scalp.

"How bad does it look and will I have to spend the rest of my life like this," asked Jane.

"You look beautiful as always and no, your hair will grow back and if you want to be with me after this I will no longer get that urge. I never wanted to cut off Sif's hair after doing it that one time," said Loki.

"Good, I was willing to go through this one time just to prove that I want to be with you, but I don't think that I want to spend the rest of my life bald," said Jane as she lighty pat her now bald head.

"You really want to be with me, even after what I did," said Loki with a slight edge of hope in his voice.

"Yes, I have liked you since I first met you and I thought that you were avoiding me because you didn't like me, now I realize that it is because you feared that I would freak out at your Frost Giant mating rituals. But there is one thing I must do first," said Jane.

"What is that," asked Loki. Jane quickly grabbed Loki's dagger and used it to chop off some of Loki's hair.

"I don't think that it is right that only the woman should have to go through this," said Jane before she kissed Loki while she was cutting off more of his hair.

* * *

In the morning Darcy walked into Jane's apartment with some breakfast and two cups of coffee. In spite of the fact that her internship was over Darcy would come and visit Jane a lot since they had become frieds. Darcy was quite surpirsed that Jane wasn't there to greet her. I hope that she is alright, thought Darcy as she made her way to Jane's room. She opened the door a little and was met with the strangest sight ever.

Loki and Jane were lying on the bed together, Loki had his arm wrapped around Jane while Jane was clutching some sort of dagger. But the oddest thing was that both Jane and Loki were bald. For some reason Darcy thought back to her college days when she was dared to shave off all of her hair for one hundred bucks and being the starving student that she was, she quickly accepted the dare. Darcy ended up looking like an egg, but she didn't mind since for she was able to save the money that she would have spent on shampoo for a while. Darcy wasn't that surprised to see that neither Loki and Jane had the problem of an egg shaped head, they looked staragly attractive.

I am going to have so many questions for them when they wake up, thought Darcy with a smirk as she closed the door. Because she not only wondered what caused this, but she also wondered why they seemed so content while they were asleep in spite of their new strange hair styles.

Auhtor's Note: I came up with the idea wondering if Loki had ever unknowingly acted upon his Frost Giant instincts while growing up especially during the stages of puberty.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Thor.

Chapter 2

The next morning Jane woke and her head felt weird, but it didn't take her long to remember what had happened last night between her and Loki. It started not that long after Jane had broken up with Thor and they decided to be friends. One day Thor had come to visit and he brought along his brother, Loki. At first Jane was confused that Thor had brought Loki along to visit her when he had threatened her life when Thor fought Loki for the first time. But when Thor told him that Loki really was trying to repent for trying to take over Earth with the Chitauri almost a year ago, Jane decided to give him a chance.

Jane had to admit that she found Loki to be quite charming when she got to know him, but there was something kind of odd about him. His hands would constantly twitch like he was wishing that there was something in it and he would keep looking at her hair. Is he one of those weird hair fetish guys, thought Jane as she looked over at Loki and when he noticed that she realized that he was looking at her hair, he would look away until she started to talk to Thor again.

In spite of Loki's weird habits, she started to like Loki a lot and she thought that she would like to try to be more than just friends. But Loki would try to avoid her unless Thor was around her, it was like he didn't trust himself around her or maybe it was just the simple fact that he didn't like her that way. Thor also seemed to notice that Jane was really starting to like Loki a lot and he pulled her aside so he could tell her that if she really wanted to be courted by Loki she should know that Loki acted strange when it came to any woman that he liked. But he wouldn't say much beyond that.

So Jane decided to research anything she could about Loki on her computer. While there was some truth in it what she found in the studies done about the Norse myths, there were a lot of inaccuracies in it too. Like the fact that the myths claimed that Loki was Odin's blood brother, not his adopted brother. She blushed a little when she ready that Loki had two wives and many lovers which caused the birth of many monsters. Thor told Jane that the truth was that Loki's children Sleipnir, Fenrir, Jorgumandr, and Hela was created by magic instead of sexually which caused him to become pregnant with these children, in fact Loki was a virgin. Jane was then told that Sigyn and the children that they had, Narvi and Vali were not real at all.

Jane then finally found what she was looking for, it was a picture of Loki kneeling over what was supposed to be Sif. What was odd that Sif had blonde hair in the picture but the last time Jane saw Sif, the woman had black hair. Loki had a dagger in one of his hands and was holding a pretty large chunk of blonde hair in it. It was then that Jane noticed that there was a bald spot on Sif's head. She read the article that talked about how one night Loki snuck into Sif's room and cut off her golden hair. When Sif woke up the next morning and saw what Loki did, she attacked him. Feeling remorse, Loki found a way to replace her hair, but sadly it was the wrong color causing there to be a lot of tension between Loki and Sif because of the fact that she now had black hair.

One night Jane woke up and saw that Loki was hovering over her with a dagger in his hand. After Loki quickly assured her that he wasn't going to harm her, he started to tell her about this strange Frost Giant dating ritual where a male Frost Giant would gain the desire to cut off her hair as a show affection and a way to claim her. He had tried to do that Sif, but it had failed for obvious reasons. But he told her that he was starting to feel that way towards her and it wouldn't go away until he cut off her hair. He told that he understood if he didn't want to be with him after he was done before he grabbed some of the hair on the top of her head and cut it off.

Jane reached up and touched the bald spot and found that she really wasn't that shocked by it, in fact she was finding herself willing to go through this because she wanted to prove that she wanted to be with him and she had been taught to respect another person's cultural practices. She quietly sat there and let Loki grab her hair and cut it off especially since it would be better for her to go ahead and let Loki cut off her hair instead of going around with what most likely looked like a monk's tonsure. For some reason Jane liked the gentle way that Loki was cutting off her hair. When he was done, he reached over and touched the now smooth scalp as he told her that she still looked beautiful.

When Jane told him that she was willing to go through it because she wanted to be with him, he was quite relieved. But Jane said that she wanted to do something for him first before she grabbed his dagger and chopped off some of his hair since she felt that as a modern woman, both of them had to go through this ritual. She was also surprised that the dagger didn't even leave stubble, just a smooth bald spot. After that Loki willingly submitted to having his head shaved while Jane kissed him on the lips. When she was done, she placed a kiss on his bald head. The new couple then lay down next to each other as they asked about each other before they fell asleep.

Jane then quietly stepped out of the bed and gathered the outfit that she was going to wear for that day before she went to the bathroom. She was slightly surprised when she saw her reflection. She was able to see that Loki looked really good with a bald head, but she worried that she would look horrible no matter what Loki had told her. But while Jane wasn't vain, she was pleased to see that she looked quite good with a bald head. She had nicely shaped head and her delicate features kept a feminine appearance about her. While Jane was still going to grow her hair back, she decided not to get the wig that she was thinking about buying and try something new.

* * *

When Jane walked out to the living room, she wasn't that shocked to see that Darcy was there. Ever since Darcy ended her internship with Jane, Darcy decided to keep up their friendship by coming over to Jane's apartment each morning and have breakfast. "You know if all women looked half as good as you do bald there would be more bald women walking around. In fact if I didn't have an egg head, I think might have kept my bald head," said Darcy as she touched her long dark brown hair.

"Thank you, I guess. But I never knew that you shaved off your hair," said Jane as she took one of the cinnamon buns that Darcy brought over.

"Yeah, it was a dare when I started college. But I would like to know why you and Loki decided to go with the hairless look," asked Darcy.

"Well, it has to do with the legend where Loki cut off Sif's hair," said Jane deciding to ignore the fact that Darcy must have snuck into her room to know that Loki was also bald.

"Ah I see, Loki still thought that you were still dating Thor and he shaved your hair while you slept as a way to get Thor to break up with you. You woke up bald and the only way you could attack him was to shave him bald too, but that doesn't explain why you are cuddling with each other," said Darcy.

"That isn't what happened at all. It turns out that when a male Frost Giant likes a woman, he gains the urge to shave the hair of the object of his affection and hopes that she will accept him," said Jane.

"So why is Loki bald too," asked Darcy.

"That was my idea, I thought if I had to go through this then he should too," said Jane.

"Man, Frost Giants are weird, but it is also kind of cute. So I guess that you and Loki are an item," said Darcy before she took a drink from her coffee cup.

"We are not an item, but I am courting Jane," said Loki who walked into the room, both women noticed that he was now in Midgardian clothes instead of his usual armor. Loki arched his eyebrow when Darcy giggled at the fact that Loki used the word courting.

"I am going to leave you love birds alone, but you better not break Jane's hear or I am going to have to break your face," said Darcy before she left.

* * *

"Your friend is strange, I am quite sure that is impossible to break my face," said Loki as he picked up one of the cinnamon buns and slowly pulled it apart before he ate it.

"She may be strange, but her heart is in the right place," said Jane with a smile.

"I can assure you that we won't have to worry about my face being broken because I don't plan on breaking your heart," said Loki before he walked over to Jane and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Thor or any of the other characters in the Marvel Universe.

Author's Note: I was going to just make this a two chapter fic, but I decided to add one more chapter.

Chapter 3

Loki was working on a new spell to learn when Thor burst into the apartment he was living in with Jane. Loki was lounging on the couch reading his spell book while he was dressed in a black shirt, a pair of jeans, and a bandana on his head. He quickly looked up when he saw Thor. "You should be happy that I haven't mastered this spell just yet, your interruption might have caused an accident which would have caused you to accidently turn into a frog again," said Loki with boredom in his voice. Thor stormed over to Loki and flipped the couch over.

"That wasn't very nice," said Loki as he rubbed his forehead.

"You didn't think that I wouldn't get suspicious when Jane came to the Avengers Tower with the scarf on her head," said Thor.

"Don't tell me that you forced her to pull the scarf off of her head," said Loki.

"No, I didn't she had pulled it off when she had to work with machinery and she didn't want to get her scarf dirty. I thought you learned your lesson when you shaved off Sif's hair," said Thor.

"I try to take over the world and you are willing to forgive me, but you don't get really angry until I shave a woman's head. You need to get you priorities straight," said Loki.

"I might not be dating Jane anymore, but I still care about her as a friend. I thought that it would be safe to introduce you to her, but I guess that I was wrong," said Thor.

"If it makes you feel better, I didn't shave her head against her will she let me do it to her," said Loki.

"What are you talking about brother," said Thor who was starting to calm down.

"You know that while I was put under house arrest after the Chitauri incident, I was studying the Frost Giants because I wanted to learn more about who I was. It turns out that when I really like a girl that way, I get the urge to cut off her hair as a show of affection and a way to claim her. I told Jane about it and she let me shave off her hair because she wanted to show me that she wanted to be with me," said Loki.

"So that is why you cut off Sif's hair, it was instinct. But what I don't understand is why you had to make her replacement wig black instead of gold," said Thor as he sat down next to Loki.

"The hair I used was black," said Loki.

"What are you talking about," asked Thor.

"I cut off my own hair and turned it into a wig for her, why do you think I wore a hooded cloak when I presented it to her and spent many months locked in my room, I was waiting for my hair to grow back," said Loki softly as he pulled on the edge of his bandana.

"I guess that mother knew what you did, that was why she got so mad at Sif for being so ungrateful," said Thor.

"Yes, I was ashamed of my lack of hair thankfully I don't feel that way anymore since I know that hair will grow back," said Loki as he pulled off his bandana so he could show Thor his bald head.

"How did this happen," said Thor with a smile as he rubbed Loki's head.

"Jane decided that we should both go through the ritual head shaving before we start to go out," said Loki as he leaned close to Thor and his brother wrapped his arm around him.

Just then Jane ran into the room while she was clutching her scarf. "Loki, Thor my bald head and I think that he is going to come here to kick your ass," said Jane franticly before she saw that Loki and Jane were talking and getting along.

"Don't worry, I told him everything and we are getting along again," said Loki.

"So when are we going to have a wedding and have you join our family," asked Thor.

"We decided that we are going to go through the whole courtship process and we don't have a wedding while we are both bald," said Loki.

* * *

A few months later Loki and Jane were back in Asgard so they could get married and so Jane could gain the powers and immortality of a citizen of Asgard. Loki's hair had grown to the length that it was while Thor was banished to Midgard and while Jane's hair only went to her chin, they decided that they had waited long enough for their wedding.

When the ceremony was over Loki and Jane went out to the dance floor. "Did you ever think that you come to be part of the royal family of Asgard by marrying me," asked Jane.

"No, but I like it this way and our relationship isn't what you call typical," said Jane with a smile as she thought about the way that Loki had told her that she loved him.

"If you were given a chance, would you change anything," asked Loki.

"No, it looks like Thor is spending more time with Sif. I am surprised that he is willing to give her a chance after she found out what you did for her and how ungrateful you were," said Jane.

"I told her that he needed to give her a chance, I no longer hold any anger towards her," said Loki who felt that as long as he had Jane by his side everything would be perfect.


End file.
